


Answering Your Prayers

by FythyrWisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Oops, Pie, Prayer, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FythyrWisp/pseuds/FythyrWisp
Summary: (A/N: Migrating from FFN... Shameless Destiel humor-smut. Absolutely shameless... You're welcome. Lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Migrating from FFN... Shameless Destiel humor-smut. Absolutely shameless... You're welcome. Lol)

* * *

"Cas, we've talked about this... personal space." Dean said. 

Castiel heard him continue, however. 

_'Cas, you get any closer, and those lips are mine. You aren't getting them back until morning.'_

* * *

"Cas! Get outta my ass!" Dean growled, turning around. 

"I was never in your..." Castiel trailed off, listening as Dean's thoughts continued. 

_'Never, yet... I'll fix that someday...'_

Dean seemed unnerved that Castiel hadn't finished his sentence.

Quickly, he found somewhere else to focus his eyes, "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?" 

* * *

At a table in a diner, once again, Sam was on his computer, going over details of the case at hand. Castiel sat across from him, next to Dean, who was completely absorbed in a large slice of pecan pie.

"So, if she didn't know the ghoul was a ghoul, maybe that's why we were looking for the wrong neighbor." Sam said. 

Castiel was about to answer, but was cut off. 

_'Cas, you undo one more button, I could smear this filling on your chest and lick it off.'_ Dean lifted his fork to his mouth. 

"Dean, do you understand the difference between thoughts and my not reading them, and praying silently?" Castiel snapped, as Dean froze, his eyes straight ahead. 

One coughing, rough swallow later, he cleared his throat, turning to Castiel. "What?" 

Castiel met his eyes with an expresion of irritation, reached up to adjust his tie, unfastened exactly one button, much to Dean's horrified gaze, and turned back to Sam. "You were saying, Sam?"

"Um... wrong neighbor... What's going on?" Sam asked, looking between them. 

Dean's face was slowly turning red. "...What's the difference?" 

Castiel turned to look at him again. "One is far more direct, loud, and very distracting."

"Dude." Sam said, addressing Dean, "Quit broadcasting your ADD on Cas, try to focus."

Dean said nothing, looking down to his plate. 

"Yes, Dean, every time." Castiel answered, irately. "Yes, especially that time... Years."

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, closing the laptop. 

"It's, um.. it's nothing. Nothing." Dean said, pursing his lips slightly and giving a quick shake of his head. 

"Friday evening was probably the most unnerving one yet, since you were so visual about it." 

Dean pushed his pie back, and got up from the table. "Cas, can we talk about this outside?" 

"Why? I've been hearing it all regardless of who's present for some time. Why should you be the only one able to hide your reaction?" Castiel said, still irritated. 

"Outside, Cas. Please." Dean insisted. 

Castiel followed Dean through the door, and around the corner. "What is it?"

"I didn't... I had no way to know you were hearing all that, and you didn't tell me." Dean said, pointing emphatically. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel said sarcastically, "Maybe I should just start acting on your requests, would that make things clearer? Although I doubt we'd have enough room in the back seat of my car for both of us and the box of pizza. You also misjudged the length of my feathers." 

"Oh, my God." Dean said, turning to look anywhere but Castiel's face.

"I strongly suggest you avoid bringing him into this. I don't plan on sharing." Castiel answered dryly, stepping closer. 

Dean spun back to face him, like a deer in headlights. "Wait, what?"

Castiel shoved Dean roughly against the wall of the diner, kissing him roughly, grinding against him, and grabbing his ass firmly. A moment later he stepped away, looking down Dean's body, leaving Dean gasping for breath and still very wide-eyed. 

"You'll need a moment. I'll see you inside." 

Castiel looked up as Dean returned to the table, where a small white take-home box had replaced his plate. 

"Ready to go?" Sam asked. "Cas said you'd want the pie for later."

Castiel picked up the box, holding it out to Dean with a neutral expression. That damn button was still open. 

"And if you could both quit being weird until this crap is done, people's lives are on the line, here." Sam said, standing.

* * *

Sam practically jumped out of the Impala once they pulled into the garage.

"You're in a hurry." Dean said, getting out a bit slower. 

"I'm covered in guts and haven't slept since yesterday. You can fuss over your car, get drunk, and crack stupid jokes by yourself." Sam said, grabbing his bag and going straight for the door.

Dean closed the door and turned to find Castiel standing right next to him, holding out the white box once again, unblinking.

"I... um... Cas?"

"If you've changed your mind, I won't press the issue, of course. But frankly, I was considering telling you to put up or shut up for the last sixteen months." Castiel said in a deadpan voice. "I've at least achieved the second part. It's certainly much quieter now."

"...All of it, though? When did you figure out I didn't know?" 

"Roughly twenty months ago." 

"That's almost two years. So, what, you thought I was just hitting on you before that?" Dean asked. 

"I was very confused why your prayers were in conflict with your words and behavior, yes. I thought perhaps I'd damaged some part of your hypothalamus during your resurrection. On closer inspection while healing you, it turned out you simply have a mind filthy enough to rival Shakespeare." 

Dean shook his head, opening the box. "I don't really know what to say to that." 

Castiel reached forward, picking up a fingerful of the soft filling below the pecans, and moving it to Dean's mouth. "Don't try."

"What are you-mm." Dean froze, Castiel's finger in his mouth, the taste of the pie on his tongue. 

"You've given me many suggestions on ways to shut you up, Dean, don't think I won't make use of them." Castiel pulled his finger from Dean's lips slowly, and took the box from him, setting it on the roof of the car, and stepped closer, his hands finding Dean's waist as though he'd done it a million times before, guiding him firmly toward the front of the car. 

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean asked as he was hurried along. 

Castiel quickly bent Dean over the hood and slapped his ass three times in rapid succession. "That was for the suggestion of yourself as the babysitter in the porn I saw. The porn wasn't what caused the 'boner' you were so thoughtful as to mention out loud. Punishment or a gift, you can choose."

Dean tried to stand up again, but Castiel kept him pinned. "Cas, this, uh... this is getting weird." 

"No, Dean, weird was the one about the sloth costume and the power drill. Let me be perfectly clear, that one is never to be mentioned again."

Dean nodded, speaking softly, "Yeah, that one kind of made me uncomfortable too... Can I stand up now?" 

"Of course." Castiel said, allowing him to straighten up and turn around. "That way I can watch your ass move as we go to your room so I can watch you put on pink panties and fondle yourself."

Dean put his hands up. "Okay. I get it, you hit your breaking point, but this is too much, too fast."

"Too much, too fast?" Castiel asked with a smile that seemed to hide a hint of sadism, and voice that dripped with sarcasm. "Like when you pray to me while you're in the shower, and it's mostly just moaning?... Do you actually get on your knees, Dean, or just imagine you do?" 

"Cas, what-" Castiel leaned forward, putting his hands on the hood on either side of Dean, leaning in and claiming his mouth, pressing his tongue in deeply, searching every bit of Dean's he could reach. Dean shook and took a deep breath in through his nose as Castiel pulled away. "Did I, uh... Did I break you, is that what this is?"

"I'm not broken, Dean. I'm just very fed up, and done being silent about it. Now pick up the pie, and walk to your room." 

Dean nodded, picking up the box, and making for the door. 

Dean turned around as the door clicked shut. Castiel was already dragging off his coat and jacket. 

"Seriously? Okay, way to commit, but joke's over. You're not-... you are."

Castiel pulled his tie free. "I'm sure I wouldn't have come up with the idea to put pie on my skin on my own. So, I'm giving you what you've asked for, relentlessly."

"Is this just to shut me up?" Dean asked, a glimpse of panic behind his eyes.

"Do you remember how early this started?"

* * *

Sam, his hair still wet from the shower, made his way through the halls, barefoot and in pajamas, headed for the kitchen. He heard Dean's voice coming from his door, and thought nothing of it until Castiel answered rather loudly. 

"Do you really think I didn't notice when you called my name in your mind while you were with my sister, Anna, in the back seat of your car?" 

Sam, shocked, gaped at the door and walked faster. 

* * *

"That was... I don't know why I did that." Dean answered. 

"Relentlessly." Castiel repeated. "I'm here, I've bared my chest, you have the pie, why are you stalling?" 

Dean looked down at the box in his hands. "Um..." 

"That's what I thought." Castiel said firmly, "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Take them off." Castiel repeated, impatiently. "Or do you prefer I do that for you?"

"Why would I want that?" Dean asked. 

"Because you want me in your bed. It's something of a recurring theme for you, you've spelled it out many times." Castiel said, reaching for the box in Dean's hands. 

Dean pulled the box out of Castiel's reach, putting a hand up toward him, palm out. "Hang on." 

"What is it now?" Castiel asked, with a hint of a huff. 

"You have-" Dean faltered for half a second, "kissed me, grabbed my ass, stuck your finger in my mouth, bent me over my car, and... And spanked me. It's been a weird day, okay? But... I guess I had this coming, huh?" 

Castiel said nothing, knowing Dean well enough to understand that if his personality required him to see this as a penance, it wouldn't change the desire behind the mental pleading he'd been receiving for years. He tilted his head, giving a small jerk of a nod, urging Dean to continue. 

Dean opened the box further as he moved closer. He dipped a finger into the filling, and dragged it slowly from the side of Castiel's neck to the center of his chest, before sucking the rest from his finger. He set the box down on the top of the dresser, and rested his hands on Castiel's waist to steady himself as he ducked his head, starting at the bottom of the line.

Castiel gripped Dean's shoulder with one hand, his other finding a comfortable spot on the back of his neck. Dean moved slowly, dragging his lips and tongue along the surface, stopping time and again but never leaving Castiel's skin.

Dean soon found himself at where the top of the line had been, and making his way to the other side of Castiel's neck. 

"Keep going?" Dean mumbled.

"Yes, keep going." Castiel said, pressing the back of Dean's neck, making his mouth take a firmer connection, grazing teeth against his flesh. 

Castiel tugged Dean's shirts off one at a time before turning his attention to his own. Once he'd gotten it open enough, Dean had brought a thumb up to one nipple. Castiel pressed Dean toward the bed. Breaking his connection, Dean stood back, thumb still rolling gently as they both moved across the room. "All this just to shut me up?" 

"And there you go, talking again." Cas said with a frown before putting him on the bed roughly, crawling onto his legs, and popping his jeans and belt open in record time, slipping his hand inside.

"Oh, god, Cas!" Dean moaned.

"I told you earlier, don't-"

"Mmn! Not sharing. Right. Ahhh... What did you mean, though?"

Castiel tugged at his belt, still in his jeans, until Dean obediently lifted his hips. "You use any name in bed with me, it had better be mine. Any variation you want, no matter how old, but anyone else's, and I leave."

Castiel pulled the jeans down to the middle of Dean's thighs, before pulling the belt tight, and fastening it around his legs. "Woah... What are you-" Castiel moved his hands to the bed on either side of Dean, dropping his well muscled shoulders low, giving a slow, open mouthed lick over the head of Dean's twitching erection. "Stop. Talking."

Dean nodded, and watched with wide eyes and parted lips as Castiel sank his head lower, taking him in deeply, making long, slow strokes, keeping a tight suction on him the entire time, giving an odd twist of his tongue when Dean least expected it.

Gasping, biting his lip, Dean tried to keep quiet, but then a moan overtook him.

Castiel pulled away, reaching for his belt, freeing his legs. Dean was panting too hard to care, but found his pants and Castiel's were soon gone.

Castiel reached into the drawer of Dean's beside table, pulling out a bottle of warming lubricant.

"How did you know I had that?" Dean asked in alarm. 

"Your prayers are very detailed. But you're talking again." Castiel answered.

Dean clamped his mouth shut as Castiel settled between his legs, suddenly pouring a generous amount of lube over his stomach and groin.

Castiel barely closed the bottle before tossing it aside and dropped his weight onto Dean, needing no hands to somehow get them both slotted comfortably together. He did, however, cover Dean's mouth with his own, grasping his wrists and pinning them firmly to the pillow above Dean's head as he started to move, roughly seeking Dean's tongue. Dean raised his knees, rocking his hips firmly against Castiel's, and opened his mouth wider with another bone-rattling moan. 

Dean felt Castiel pulling gently at his tongue, and teeth were involved.

 _'Cas... Holy fuck... so awesome...'_ Dean felt Castiel growl against his tongue in response.

Castiel shifted to take both if Dean's hands in one, dropping the other to tug softly on Dean's nipple. He released Dean's mouth, continuing his pace. "Yes, Dean, 'holy fuck.' I don't suppose you'd believe how tired I am of hearing that." 

"Sorry..." Dean gasped. "Blasphemy?... or something?" 

"No. Technically," Castiel paused, stifling a moan, which caught Dean's attention, "'holy fuck' would be accurate and acceptable."

At the feeling of a slight twist to his nipple, Dean bucked his hips with a whimper, watching carefully as Castiel closed his eyes.

"Cas...?... AhhhHHH! ... Hey..."

Castiel rolled eyes, and brought his hand to Dean's mouth. "You have got to stop doing that."

Castiel slipped the tips of three fingers into Dean's mouth, waiting patiently as Dean sucked and licked at them between moans.

Speeding up slightly, Castiel flexed his hand, pressing Dean's wrists harder into the pillow, "Put your legs around me." 

Dean complied, wrapping his firm legs around Castiel's waist, still attempting to move against him. 

Castiel pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth, reaching below his thigh, feeling his way to Dean's tight entrance. This caught Dean's attention quickly. "Woah, Cas, what are you-" 

"'Plow. me. like. a. fucking. cornfield,' do you remember that one? I'm not sure I could come up with anything to do to you that you haven't already asked for."

Dean squirmed.

"Give me your permission to proceed." Castiel stated plainly. 

"Cas, I just... I don't..." Dean sputtered. 

"I am quite literally answering your prayers, Dean. You've made it perfectly clear what you want from me, you were only unaware I knew. As a man thinks in his heart, so is he." 

Dean's mouth fell open, "Are you seriously quoting the bible right now?" 

"Permission, Dean."

"Okay, fine. Do it." Dean answered defiantly. 

Castiel pressed his fingers into Dean, his hand aglow. Dean was a shaking, moaning mess, trying hard to break his hands free of Castiel's grasp.

"What the hell, man?" Dean panted as Castiel stilled. "Are you using angel powers?"

"You once wondered if I'd be able to-" 

"Cas!... Enough recap..." Dean said, his breath entirely too caught. "Are you going to...uh...?"

"Your body is prepared for it. Unless you have any objection to make. And 'I don't swing that way' is far too obviously false."

Dean took a deep breath. "Listen, can you just do this and stop asking me if it's okay? You're just making me wonder if I should change my mind."

"Stop making you think about it?" Castiel asked. He curled his fingers, pressing deeply into Dean and thrusting against him, making him shake, gasp, and writhe. "You have been forcing me to think about it for many years. Why should I let you off the hook?"

Dean thrashed his head back and forth against the pillow, struggling against Castiel's hand again. "AHHH!... Don't-don't let me off the hook!... Oh, fuck yeah... That's perfect...!" 

Castiel carefully withdrew his hand. "Don't look at me like that Dean, I'm not torturing you." 

"Right now, right?... Please, Cas, you had me really close!" 

Castiel shifted, moving his hips lower, and entering Dean slowly in one smooth motion. Dean froze, his head thrown back, mouth open, breathing ragged. 

"A beach. You wanted to lay on a towel, and stare at the ocean while I licked drops of piña colada off your back." Castiel hissed as he began to move. 

"That was a good one..." Dean's voice came out as a whisper.

"Stethoscope... boots... some fictional hospital in Seattle..." 

Dean moaned. 

"I still don't understand... painted toenails..." 

Dean's eyes snapped open, desperately searching for anywhere else to look, until a couple of thrusts later, when he unthinkingly tugged a hand free, and went straight to Castiel's shoulder. "Does it... ohhh... does it feel good, Cas?" 

Castiel was increasing his pace. "It does... I should have... hmnn... should have ... I ignored it..."

Dean twisted his body slightly to press an insistent kiss to Castiel's mouth.

Castiel let go of Dean's wrist, dragging his fingers down the side of his face, stroking his hair, as he kissed him firmly. He backed up an inch as Dean threw his head back once again. "Cas!... Ohhh, my g-hmmn! Don't stop, Cas!" 

Castiel quickly pinned him down to the bed, thrusting faster, harder, and releasing a few audible moans he could no longer keep hidden.

Dean's voice built into one long moan broken on each thrust with a pleasured gasp. Finally, squirming in a feral growl, he lost himself, uttered Castiel's full name, his body having been given it's release. He shook hard, and sank into the mattress.

Just as Dean was coming down, Castiel's own pleasure peaked, and caused him to collapse on Dean's body. 

Castiel released Dean's hands, and started to rise, but found himself distracted by tiny movements on his back and in his hair. "Dean, I should move... you'll need to let go of me." 

Dean flexed his thighs. "Hm, no. Sorry." 

"Dean, please." 

"Nope." 

Castiel moved slightly, as much as he could, given the legs wrapped around him and a body that didn't want to cooperate. "If you are so wasteful as to let the rest of the pie go uneaten, it'll be another three slaps on your ass." 

Dean carefully kept silent for a moment before opening his mouth. "What if I want both?"

* * *


End file.
